


Not the Best Place for Our First Time

by destielinfinity4



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Edited, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Spiderman, Bottom Spiderman, Condoms, Consent Issues, Deadpool is Gentle with Peter and its cute, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Getting Together, Insecure Peter, M/M, Morally Gray Deadpool, POV Third Person, PWP, Pansexual Character, Pansexual deadpool, Past Tense, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Peter, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Top Deadpool, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, peters pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>("Peter is insecure and Wade knows it, this is a journey of-" blah blah blah... Yeah, ok this is a Spideypool PWP in which Peter comes out to himself and there are feelings and fucking and all that other stuff you guys like reading about. I'd give you guys a serious summary but I'd rather just get into stuff. Just read it if its your thing. Read the tags first kids cause they'll tell you what this shit is all about. Enjoy!) -Deadpool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Best Place for Our First Time

**Author's Note:**

> *There are fourth wall breaks and they are indicated with (These Things) *
> 
> Last Edited: 5/20/17  
> Comment Modding is on so if someone suggests an edit for a typo or something I can fix it and not have the comment there forever.

Peter Parker was avoiding Deadpool. Well, he was trying his best anyway. It wasn't because of Deadpool's questionable morals or crude humor. It wasn't even his complete disregard for rules. What bothered him was the constant flirting Deadpool put him through. Peter was straight; one-hundred percent. He was absolutely, totally, completely straight. A fact he knew Wade was aware of. Peter had told him this time and time again but he didn’t seem to care, at all.

Wade flirted with Peter shamelessly whenever possible. He kissed Peter's forehead and grabbed his ass. He let Peter catch him staring, and even groped him once, during a battle! Yet somehow it wasn't the borderline sexual harassment itself that bothered him. What bothered Peter was that he enjoyed every minute of it. He liked hanging out with Deadpool because he knew to expect flirting and sexual tension. Something that Deadpool never failed to deliver.

Peter found himself having to cover his crotch on far too many occasions thanks to Deadpool. At least he had his full body suit to hide the fact that whenever Deadpool hit on him he blushed like a teenage girl.However, Peter didn't like having to awkwardly hide boners in a skin-tight spandex suit. Nor did he like trying to act normal while blushing head to toe. So he decided his best bet was to avoid Deadpool completely when he could. It was safer that way.

That wasn’t the worst part though. When Peter returned home after hanging out with Deadpool it began to happen. Waves of repressed feelings began to drown his mind and simultaneously beat it to a pulp. First he thought through each of Deadpool's flirtatious comments and touches. What they meant and what Deadpool could’ve meant by doing them. Then came the questions. Was he bi? Gay? Maybe. Was he insecure and uncertain of his sexuality? Definitely. That was probably the real reason he avoided Deadpool. It could just be that he was jealous of Deadpool's confidence in his sexuality. Peter had never been quite sure of himself in any respect. So instead of facing painful insecurity, Peter decided to avoid Deadpool altogether. Whenever he hung out with Deadpool, he knew that he would spend the night staring at the ceiling. Staring at the ceiling and fighting through the same unanswerable questions. He knew all of it was getting him nowhere, but what choice did he have?

Then the Hitman showed up. Deadpool had called one day and asked him for help catching the guy. Apparently the Hitman was going after some fat CEO; and somehow Deadpool knew where and when. A while ago Peter had made the mistake of asking how Deadpool got his intel. He’d learned quickly that he really did not want to know. It often had to do with sex, violence, or both of the two combined. Anyway, the intel was good, so there was no reason to doubt it. Peter figured it was safer for him not to ask.

So later that night, the two of them broke into the CEO’s office and kindly explained what was going on. Then they gently secured him to his chair and waited under the desk for the Hitman to show up.

They sat there for maybe five minutes before Deadpool began fidgeting. He hummed, talked to himself, poked Peter's knees, and played with his suit. You know, typical, childish Deadpool stuff. He didn’t really seem to be flirting yet though, thankfully.

He did calm down eventually, well at least a little bit. He put an arm around Peter, leaned his head on Peter's shoulder and continued tapping on his knees. It would’ve been cute if they were dating, but they weren’t, and Peter was straight anyway. Well Deadpool was being cute, he couldn’t really deny that. Shit, he was starting to blush again.

“Hey, Deadpool?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“No one at the moment, sweetie, but I can fit you in later tonight. I’m a bit busy right now.” He continued poking Peter's knee with his pointer finger.

“I said what, not who.” There were the nerves again, and his cheeks were still flushed, just perfect.

There were a few moments of silence in which Deadpool started humming again. He was still poking Peter's knee.

“How long do you think it’ll be before the Hitman gets here?”

“Hell if I know. He was supposed to be here, maybe he got laid and decided to load this guy up with bullets later. I mean, if I were getting laid I’d put off killing people too. Both fun activities, but I enjoy fucking a lot more.”

“Me too. I guess. I mean, I’d rather not kill people though.” Shit, now he was stammering. Deadpool was so close, Peter could smell his body wash through his mask. The whole thing made him kind of uncomfortable. Having a guy cuddling him, and smelling good, who made him laugh, it was a lot. He certainly wasn’t sleeping tonight. All of it was fuel for insecurity, but it was unnervingly relaxing at the same time. If that made any sense.

Deadpool started poking down from his knee to his foot, saying“I was supposed to get laid tonight. But someone was running late so-”

“Deadpool get up!”

“Spidey-sense tingling?” He began climbing out from under the desk “It’s not the only thing that’ll be tingling tonight.”

“You’ve made that joke before and it’s still not-”

But a short, round man interrupted his thoughts by kicking down the door.

“Well fuck, there he is!” Deadpool shouted, and with that he jumped up to go fight the Hitman.

The Hitman fired a couple shots towards Deadpool before Peter could get out from under the desk. Deadpool ducked out of the way to punch The Hitman in the face. The Hitman looked dazed, but a couple seconds later he growled and kicked Deadpool in the knee. Peter shot a web towards the Hitman, trying to end the whole thing quickly, but it missed. While Deadpool was busy with his knee, the Hitman was taking aim at his head. Shit. Peter ran up and at the last second he kicked the gun out of the Hitman's hand.

The Hitman growled and ran at him but he managed to catch him in a web just in time. Peter hated to admit it, but he and Deadpool made a damn good team.

“You haven't won yet!” the assassin spat at them from the ground.

“Yeah? And why the fuck would that be?” Deadpool put his hands on his hips “Seems like we got you pretty good.”

“Look at the man you're supposed to be protecting,”

When they looked over at the CEO, swirling red dots swam circles around his face. That could mean only one thing, snipers. There was clearly no way of getting to all of the snipers without at least one of them shooting the CEO. So in other words, they were in big trouble.

“Release me, and stand against the wall.” The Hitman ordered

Trapped, and with no other option, the two men made quick work of releasing the Hitman from the webs. They then made their way over to the wall.

“I've got lube on me somewhere, Mr. Assassin. Ya’ know, if you're into that.” said Deadpool, sticking his ass out as he pressed his body against the wall.

“You're disgusting.” The Hitman said, walking over to them.

Peter looked over at Deadpool, who winked at him. Peter almost smiled. Deadpool always acted like he had control of the situation. Even in situations like this one where he clearly didn't.

The Hitman interrupted Peter's thoughts by slamming both of their heads into the wall. Then peter heard him saying “Now, there is nothing that prevents me from killing both of you right now. But I decided that I'd rather let you two humiliate yourselves instead.”

And of course, Deadpool was already squirming against the Hitman’s hand. All while spouting nonsense like “No don't make him cut off my dick! It takes fucking forever to grow back! Last time-”

But the Hitman cut him off “Disgusting! I would never make you do such a thing. If you shut up for a second I'll tell you.”

“Alright buttercup, I'm all ears.” Deadpool stopped squirming, a sarcastic grin on his face.

The Hitman sighed, “I want you and Spider-Man to have sex. Right here. Right now, the ultimate act of humiliation!” The Hitman began laughing maniacally.

Peters first thought was that this guy clearly didn't know them. Well, Deadpool anyway. His second thought was holy fuck, what were they going to do? He decided that maybe he would be okay with it. Deadpool would be fine, obviously, considering he flirted with Peter constantly. So what’s the harm? Yeah other people being around wasn’t ideal but he had his mask and Wade knew better than to take it off. No one would know it was him. There wouldn’t be any repercussions at all, right? They’d checked for cameras when they first got there so that wasn’t an issue either. It seemed like a win-win.

Maybe he wouldn't even have to deal with the insecurity anymore. He'd just get all of the gay feelings out of his system. They'd fuck and maybe the sexual tension, all of it, would go away. Maybe. Maybe he’d be okay if it didn’t. All he could do was find out.

(Hey! Deadpool here! In case you find this fourth-wall-break surprising, um, hello, these are kinda my thing. You're probably wondering why the fuck there are so many plot holes. Or maybe why this bad-guy wants me and Spidey to bang. Yeah, it's cause I set this shit up to get Peter out of the fucking closet. I'll tell you, there are a couple things I am good at recognizing: chemistry and bisexuals in denial. Here’s a hint: he’s the one in denial of the gorgeous chemistry we’ve got going on. Anyway you guys are here to read about me and Spidey exchanging fluids, so I'll let you get back to that.)

Peter looked over at Deadpool, who he realized was already looking at him. Shit. He had no clue what to do. Well they didn't really have a choice, but how the fuck did any of this work. He felt sweaty and cold all at the same time and his legs felt sort of weak, fucking nerves, yep. Now he was nervous.

Thankfully, Deadpool broke the silence. “Well gee Spidey, I mean, I know I'm ugly but you'd rather die than have sex with me? Ouch. If it helps at all, I've had a lot of practice, so there's a chance you might not need extensive therapy after.”

By now Spidey was almost shaking. The situation was so foreign and he had no idea how he was supposed to behave. Somehow he managed to make his tongue say something “fine.” He took a deep breath, resigning himself “Let’s do it.”

“Whew, baby!” Deadpool exclaimed, pushing the Hitman off of him and running to the middle of the room.

Peter felt the Hitman let go of his head and walk across the room to take a seat on the couch. Deadpool ran back to the wall to grab Peter. He was standing there, paralyzed by nerves and unsure what he was supposed to do. Deadpool grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the room. Peter suddenly realized, this was it. It was actually going to happen. He’d thought about this so many times, but he’d never even hoped it would be real one day. And now it was happening.

Peters looked at his friend in an attempt to calm himself down. He was really going to have sex with Deadpool. Somehow it felt like it had been sort of inevitable. Like they were going to end up here eventually. Maybe not here, like in this room, in front of two strangers, but yeah, here. Here with Deadpool, the two of them, together, in a way it made sense to Peter, though he had no idea how.

Peter looked up at his friend. He hadn’t noticed how tall Deadpool was before. Peter would almost have to stand on tiptoes to kiss him if he didn't lean down. Peter realized with a wave of anxiety that he’d been staring and he quickly flicked his eyes away. Deadpool just laughed and began removing his own mask. When Peter dared to look back at his face he was almost taken aback. Somehow Wade's lips looked softer and well, sexier. His eyes looked kind and for once, almost serious. It was strange, Peter wondered how he’d never noticed all of this before. Maybe he’d never really looked.

“Hey” Wade’s voice was full of genuine-sounding concern. He’d noticed Peter staring at him, great. He put his hands on Peter's shoulders saying “Just relax, forget they're here.” he grinned, “ It's just the two of us being dirty fucking animals.” Clearly Wade couldn’t be serious, ever.

As an afterthought he added “Plus, if you you don't relax you might not be able to get it up.” He winked at Peter and added “just sayin’.” Then he quickly kissed Peter's forehead through the mask.

Then Wade began reaching for his mask, shit.

“Wait, Deadpo-” Peter stammered.

“I know, I know. Secret identity, blah blah blah.” Wade's hands reached the mask and pulled  it up carefully. They were sure to only reveal Peters mouth. He found himself looking hungrily into Wade's eyes. For a minute neither of them moved, but then Wade growled playfully and rushed in to kiss him.

Peter barely had time to smile before he felt Wade’s lips on his. His lips were surprisingly soft, considering the condition of his skin. Peter was embarrassed to even think it but damn, Wade was a good kisser. Peter pulled his hands around his waist, unsure of anything else to do with them. Peter felt something in him let go, stop caring. All that he cared about was him and Wade, just the two of them. His heart began to quiet, and his legs finally stopped feeling weak. He was finally able to just let go and really feel, really enjoy the kiss.

Wade’s left hand was still holding Peter's mask up. The other was roaming freely all over Peter's body. From his ass to his waist and then to scratch down his back again. Wade clearly wasn’t holding back, or, maybe he was. The idea made Peter forget about kissing for a second and let himself smile. Wade responded by biting Peter's lip lightly and sucking on it before moving on to suck on his neck. The thought of Wade holding back, letting him get used to things, was sweet. It also meant that Wade was capable of much, much more. A thought Peter was happy to believe.

Wade moved closer to suck on a different part of Peter's neck. This allowed Peter to feel Wade's dick against his hip. It turned him on like nothing before. Maybe because it was a new experience. He was too turned on to really think about it, all he knew was that he liked it and so did his dick. The kissing hadn’t gotten him fully hard, which probably had something to do with how nervous he was. Feeling Wade against his leg had taken him the rest of the way. Wade must have noticed too. He twisted his hips to rub their dicks together through their suits. His dick had just touched another guy’s dick, granted it was through two layers of spandex, but still. He probably couldn’t say he was straight now. But he didn't really feel like this about any other guys, just Wade. Maybe Wade's dick didn't count, he was straight except for Wade. Yeah. That’s it.

Admittedly, Peter didn’t know what to do with his hands. They remained awkwardly around Wade's back because he had no clue where he was allowed to touch. With girls he at least had some idea when he could touch their ass, or their boobs, but guys? He was completely clueless. He was clueless and seemingly stuck at first base.

Wade seemed to notice this too because he suddenly grabbed Peter’s hand and moved it towards his dick. He whispered “Go for it, baby boy.”

And he did. Peter began stroking Wade’s dick as best he could through the way-too-thick spandex. It was all such a relief. He didn’t have to worry about Wade anymore, he could act how he wanted, not police his own actions. Peter hadn’t realized how much he’d been restricting himself. But now? Now he was finally free.

He was going to have sex with Wade and he was going to be free. And Wade was so fucking hot and he could admit it to himself now. He could think anything he wanted about girls and guys and anyone in between. And Wade had that adorable smile, his eyes were fucking beautiful. Wade Wilson was fucking kissing his neck. It was perfect. Except that they were both wearing spandex body suits. Not okay. Way too much clothing. Peter began trying to unzip Wade's suit with his free hand. However, before he could make any significant progress, Wade stopped kissing his neck. He pulled away to look him in the eye.

“If we’re getting naked were fucking getting naked, don’t be shy, baby.” and with that he began hastily pulling his suit off. Peter quickly did the same. It never occurred to him that he was having sex in front of the CEO or the Hitman. The only things on his mind were him and Wade. Everything else was miles away.

Wade also seemed miles away. He was way too fucking far away. Peter grabbed him and pulled their bodies together, kissing Wade like he was about to die. He needed to be closer, he needed to feel the cracked skin against his own, he needed-

(See? I told you I’m good at recognizing bisexuals! This kid was going around thinking he was straight. Ha!)

Peter began hungrily pumping Wade’s dick. He no longer cared about whether it was gay, or his first time; all that mattered was him and Wade. He could push all other thoughts far, far away. He could deal with them later. Suddenly, Wade pulled Peter's face away from his, cupping his jaw in both of his hands.

“Baby boy, I think we're getting to the point where we need some supplies.” Then Wade kissed his cheek and turned away to get them from his suit. It took Peter far too long to process what was going on. All he knew was that his hand was empty and the source of heat that had just been pressed against his body was gone. When he was finally able to figure out what happened, he nodded weakly and moved his hands to rest on his hips. By then Wade was already standing back up with something in his hand.

When Wade returned, he put the tube under an arm and cupped Peter's balls in his hand. His thumb moved gently over the soft skin, causing Peter's eyes close in pleasure. Then Wade leaned in and whispered in his ear “You like this? I know this other guy who fucking loves it, like almost too much... “ He exhaled on Peter's neck, which sent tingles down his spine. “It’s how I got myself a movie you know…” Peter had no clue what Wade meant by that and he was too turned on to figure it out . Not that Wade gave him much time either. Before he could react, Wade had put a condom on and was covering his fingers, and his dick in lube. Shit, the nerves were beginning to come back.

Then Wade rubbed his lube-covered finger around his entrance, moving in agonizingly slow circles. It felt so good, Peter wanted Wade inside him, he wanted the finger to stop the circles and push inside him. He didn’t know how much he’d craved the closeness. It was kind of shocking.

“Wade…” Peter breathed. He could feel Wade hear him because he responded by pushing his finger inside of Peter. Then he was saying “Yeah, normally I like to be the one getting fucked, but I can be flexible. Someone’s gotta show you the ropes. Right?”

But Peter wasn’t really listening. Wade's finger was now in up to the last knuckle, and he was pushing in and out slowly. Slower than Peter had ever seen in porn. Guess it was a newbie thing. It had hurt a little bit at first, but as the finger moved in and out the pain began to ebb away, until it was nearly gone. Peter realized that one finger and a dick were very different in circumference, but he wanted to take it. He wanted to be able to think that he’d been fucked by a guy and have it be true.

“You ready for one more?” Wade asked

he inhaled deeply “Yeah..I think..”

And then Wade was putting two fingers in, it hurt a little but he could tell that Wade was trying to be careful. The pain from this wore down pretty quickly too and Wade began pushing his fingers inside of Peter. It was completely foreign but it felt good and it definitely made him want more.

It must have all looked quite strange. A guy in a spider man mask being finger fucked by some big scary looking guy, but Peter didn't care. It felt too good for him to care.

And Wade didn't look that scary to him either. He had nice eyes despite his lack of eyelashes and eyebrows, and he was very strong. Peter couldn't wait to feel Wade's strength when they finally fucked, after- Ow!

Wade added another finger. Peter had not been expecting it so he didn't have time to brace himself, he'd let himself visibly wince.

“Well, sorry Spidey, but this is the one time that having a giant super-dick has downsides. Just a warning.”

Peter grunted in reply. The pain had diminished and now each push of Wade's fingers caused waves of arousal to flood his body. He was vaguely aware of beads of pre-cum that fell on his stomach with every twitch of his dick.

After Wade fingered him for what felt like an agonizingly long time Peter decided to resort to a bit of begging.

“Just do it… Fuck me Wade... please.”Peter moaned. He knew that the more he thought about what was about to happen the more nervous he’d get. He just wanted Wade to do it so he could worry about his feelings later. He wanted Wade inside him right now.

“Don’t have to tell me twice, but you do have to tell me once, I’m not about to half-ass my consent, I’m not a _total_ dick.”

Peter responded with a moan, as he watched Wade rub some more lube on his condom-covered dick. He somehow couldn't take his eyes away. Some combination of curiosity and arousal probably. Eventually Wade caught him staring and smirked.

“You shoulda seen me before that guy fucked up my face, I was a fucking ten. Now I'm stuck with this shit.” He gestured towards his face.

Before Peter could respond, Wade kissed him. Then he began pushing Peter back towards the wall they'd been pinned against earlier. Once Peter felt it hit his back he felt Wade's fingers slide back inside of him, making sure he was fully relaxed.

Then he felt Wade lift him up and gently let his back hit the wall. Wade's eyes never left his as Wade began pushing the head of his dick inside Peter. Honestly, Peter wasn't sure whether it was sweet or creepy. At least Wade had pretty eyes.

But shit, while Wade's dick wasn't extraordinarily long, it was pretty thick. Peter still felt determined to take all of it. He wanted Wade to fuck him. He was willing to work through a bit of pain to get there.

His thoughts were interrupted when Wade pushed a bit deeper, he was almost halfway in, and fuck it hurt. But the pain seemed to diminish pretty quickly. Peter tightened his grip on Wade's shoulders. He didn't remember there being this much sweat in porn.

Peter had to force himself not to grab on too tightly, he could feel his fingernails scratching a bit too deep. Well, even if Wade could heal quickly, it was still not a very nice thing to do. Plus there was no way something like that could feel good. Well, then again this was Wade so you never know, but still. 

Wade still seemed to be holding back a bit, and while it was very sweet that he was being careful of Peter. Now it was also kind of aggravating. He didn't want Wade to hold back. He wanted full-animal, out-of-control turned on, sexy Wade. Just then, as if Wade had read his mind, Wade pushed nearly all the way in. Then almost immediately he pulled back out in one agonizing stroke, a lot rougher and more forceful than before.

Peter bit his lip in pain, though it was nearly gone a few seconds later. He realized he was close to finishing. He’d taken all of Wade's dick, not comfortably yet, but he'd taken all of it. Wade was grabbing his ass hard, spreading him and pulling in time with his slow thrusts.

Wade looked up at Peter's face and Peter watched a bead of sweat trickle down his face. Wade smiled at him and began to pick up the pace, closing his eyes with each thrust.

He could feel his dick between them, he was so close. Wade was clearly beginning to come close too, his eyes looked a lot less knowing than they usually did. Peter knew his probably didn't look much better.

Wade suddenly adjusted his position, pushing Peter slightly higher up on the wall. In the next thrust Wade hit the spot. Peter nearly came right then, he didn't know anything could feel that good. It nearly pushed all thoughts from his mind.

The pace of Wade's thrusts was getting faster and less controlled. Wade seemed to finally be letting go and just all out fucking him. The very idea nearly pushed Peter over the edge. And then it did. He felt come stripe across his stomach as pleasure flooded his body. Then Wade began to tense his body and his thrusts became sporadic and sharp. They lost nearly all their depth until he felt Wade tense and then go still. Then Wade all but dropped him back on the floor to stand for himself.

That was about when it hit him. It was all real, Wade had actually just fucked him. Now Wade was standing in front of him, naked, and adorable, and smiling. Peter was physically and emotionally drained. He looked around for a place to sit down, and realized that they were alone. Somehow the CEO and the Hitman had both left. They were gone.

“Shit, Wade! The Hitman took the CEO, it was all a distraction.” He pulled his mask off and threw it on the floor, running his hands anxiously through his hair.

“No it wasn’t.” Wade was grinning at him, looking more than a bit suspicious.

He paused before saying “Wade, what the fuck did you do?”

Wade walked up to Peter and began playing with a piece of his hair. Great, he was avoiding the subject. Not a good sign.

“Wade.”

“I’m sorry to go behind your back, but you can’t deny that was some good fucking sex.”

“Wait, do you mean you-”

“Hired that guy to pretend to be a super-villain and force us to have sex? Yep, did that.”

What the fuck. Peter had no clue how to feel about this. He was shocked, definitely shocked. Well, shocked and angry, he was certainly angry too.

“What the hell? Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Because. You clearly had feelings for me and I had them for you soo…”

“You can’t just assume that stuff, Wade! You could’ve asked me out like a normal person! You could’ve told me you had feelings for me! Then maybe instead of being forced to have sex with you it would’ve been a choice!”

“You were too closeted for any of that to work. I never claimed to be a good guy Plus, have you ever heard the word normal used to refer to me? Yep, me neither.”

“But you don’t know that. You had no idea how I was feeling. You guessed, you could’ve been wrong, and you could’ve hurt me.”

“But I didn’t! You’re fine!”

“You were willing to risk it. You were willing to risk me. For sex.”

“It wasn’t for sex. it was for you.”

“That's crap and you know it Wade.”

“It’s not. I wanted you to be free to be yourself. I wanted you to be free to love who you want and fuck who you want, whether that includes me or not. You clearly weren’t getting there on your own. So I had to push you and I’m sorry but I had to.”

“No one made you do that.”

“I wanted to help you. I knew that you were strong enough to be alright even if I was wrong.”

“It’s still a dick move.” Peter was drained, he just wanted this to be over. He wanted to be at home, even if he had to deal with his feelings like he normally did after seeing Wade. He just wanted it to end. Shit, he could feel his voice tense, and his eyes were blinking too rapidly. He could not cry now. Peter forced himself to breathe in an attempt to calm himself down.

Wade put his hands on Peter's shoulders again. “Hey. You’re gonna be okay, even if you never want to talk to me again, I’d be okay with that. I just want you to be happy. I’m sorry to go behind your back. And you’re right it was definitely a dick move. ” He then offered a sympathetic smile.

Part of Peter wanted to shove Wade's hands off of him. To run away and never look at Wade's scared face again, but more of him wanted to lean into the touch. He wanted more of the warmth he could feel on his shoulders. He wanted to let Wade console him. “It’s okay. I, I guess I forgive you.”

Wade, for once, said nothing. Instead, he hugged Peter tightly. For a minute they just stood there silently. Peter was so emotionally exhausted, he wished he could stay here forever.

“Do I have to come out to everyone now? Because I don’t want to, I don’t think I’m ready yet,” he exhaled heavily.

“It’s your fucking life. Tell people what you want to, all that matters is you know for yourself.”

Peter smiled a bit. He didn't need to avoid Wade now. Yeah he still had a lot of shit to figure out but somehow everything felt a bit clearer.  It felt like for once in months he’d actually gotten somewhere.

“Hey Wade”

“hm?”

“Let's do this again sometime. I mean, maybe not in public or in front of people or anything but...”

“Sure thing, baby boy.” Wade smiled and hugged him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> (...And that’s it! Hopefully you guys are all super horny now and ready to rip your pants off. I’d join you but it takes me twenty minutes just to find my dick in this fucking suit so I’m gonna have to pass on this one. Oh! By the way, do not, I repeat do not forget to clear your history after this. I don’t want you guys to get in trouble with your mommies and daddies! especially your daddies... Also, before you get your hands wet, go leave comments and kudos and stuff. I’m sure the writer would appreciate it, even if they included too much plot to call it a PWP. And who knows maybe they’d write more often too. If you want more of their particular brand of word-porn then subscribe. Anyway, reading this gave me a few ideas for sexy-sexy times so I’m gonna go find my Spidey-boy. Bye y'all!)


End file.
